Rivertown High
by Nyrababe
Summary: Hinamori just moved to a new town, and new school so how does our little brunett fall for the cold, braniac boy Toshiro? Rated T HitsuHina, IchiHime, RukiRenj.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :This is when Hinamori is entering a new high school called River Town High (Soul High sounded a little wrong XD) she's in 9th grade.

" Momo Hinamori! Get out of bed before I come up there and throw the cat on you!" yelled Hinamori's mom. Momo grumbled and slowly open her eyes and winced as the light streaming in to her room entered her eyes. "oww.." she said while rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes. It was winter and the first day at her new school in a small town called river town. It was a small and quiet town with simple stores and places.

Momo climbed out of bed and dragged her feet over to her closet. She looked around for her school uniform her mom had gotten the day before. "Mom where's my new uniform?" Momo yelled to her mom "did you check your closet floor?" Here mom yelled back "there's a floor?" Momo asked herself quietly, she scrounged the supposed floor of her closet for the uniform. After tossing out cloth after cloth from her closet floor she found the black and gray skirt and black top from her closet "found you," Momo said with a grin. She slipped off her purple pj's and put on her uniform.

Momo sighed as she made her way down stairs, she didn't like this, not the uniform but going to her new school. It was nerve wracking. "There you are Momo!" here mother exclaimed "hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late!" Momo blinked and looked at the clock "Oh crap!" she grabbed her toast, slipped on her shoes, snatched her bag, and threw on her jacket and toke off down the street.

When she arrived at the school she noticed it was big for such a small town. But she simply shrugged and entered the building. But when she got in she immediately felt out of place, no one was wearing a uniform! She looked about frantic _what's going on?_ She thought to her self _I thought uniforms were mandatory!? How come I'm the only one wearing one?!_ Momo quietly and timidly walked down the hall to her locker. As she did she felt many eyes looking at here. She blushed from embarrassment, then she looked up to see a brunet running up to her "Hi," she said with a bright smile on her face "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," She exclaimed " your new here aren't you?" she asked with a questioning face. Momo nodded "is it that obvious?" she asked " well, yeah, otherwise you would know that on Mondays and Fridays you don't have to wear a uniform. But it's ok" Momo blinked why hadn't her mom told her that! She felt her face fill up with red "I didn't know…" she trailed off feeling a little stupid. "Hey chill it's fine really, now you know so it's cool," She widened here smile "what's your locker number?" she asked "788 in east hall," answered Momo a little braver since this girl seem so nice. "788! Sweet mines 789!" she squealed softly " I just know we will be the best of friends!" and with that she walked Momo to her locker but they made an unexpected stop.

Plz read and review even if you don't like it. This is my first story and I want to know what U think about it.

-_Nyrababe_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woot part two of my fan fic plez read and enjoy. Note: this chapter has some _colorful_ language. _____________________________________________________________

"Yo, Rangiku!" Yelled a red headed boy. The two girls turned to see a guy running up to them, he had a grey gym T and navy shorts. Where his eyebrows should be were tattoos, and he had dark red hair. "Hi Renji!" yelled Matsumoto "Oh, Renji this is... Uhhhh. Hey I didn't catch your name said Matsumoto looking at Momo confused "Oh, sorry. I'm Momo Hinamori," said Momo proudly Rangiku smiled "Renji this is Momo, Momo Renji," "Hello," said the boy who seemed to tower over Momo "new here huh?" Momo sighed "yeah," "well good luck," he said running back down the hall. Momo blinked and got a worried expression on her face _Oh my god, what's he mean by that?! _She glanced over at her new friend as if asking that same question, but Mastumoto just looked back and smiled a big cheery grin. "Hurry Hinamori, if we get there soon I can introduce you to the rest of the gang," said Rangiku already starting off down the hall waving her hand at her friend to hurry up. "Hey! Rangiku wait!" yelled Momo starting off after her friend.

Soon the two girls were at there lockers getting ready for first class. Momo neatly piled her things into her locker (author: something I could never do XD), and hung up her coat. She glanced over to see her friend Rangiku kicking her stuff into her locker in a futile attempt to get everything in. "Umm… need some help?" asked Momo just looking at her friend blankly "Please," answered Rangiku with a feed up expression, and not taking her eyes off her over stuffed locker. Momo began picking up the stuff on the floor as Rangiku attempted to tidy up the inside

. Once the two girls had gotten there stuff and forcibly shoved Rangiku's locker shut, they made there way to the cafeteria. On there way there Momo asked Rangiku what Renji had meant when he said 'good luck'. Rangiku sighed "Chill Renji probably meant to watch out for the teachers they can be real pains sometimes," Rangiku answered like this was the most boring subject in the world "Probably? What's that supposed to mean?" Momo asked starting to get agitated. "Renji came here in grade 8 and was always getting on the teachers nerves. He never meant to though he was just being Old loud mouth, smart ass Renji," Rangiku sighed again "Oh, so that's what he meant," said Momo looking at her feeling sorry about bringing it up. Matsumoto noticed Momo's look and smiled softly "Hey it's ok Momo," Momo looked up at her friend "Do you think he said that because he thinks they won't like me?" Momo asked worried. This wasn't how she pictured her first day, she had been worried the studentswouldn't like her not the teachers! "Of course they will like you!" exclaimed Rangiku "your neat, tidy, quiet and seem like a good natured person!" Rangiku had a big smile on her face "Renji's just a good guy and probably didn't want you to be unprepared and feel the teacher's wrath," Rangiku said and giggled. Momo smiled relived; maybe her first day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Soon both girls reached the cafeteria and Rangiku ran over waving to a group of people "Hi guys, there's someone I want you to meet," Rangiku smiled ecstatic. She turned around to face Momo had been following close behind "This is Momo Hinamori, Momo this is the gang you've already met Renji,"

"Yo,"

"Hi," said Momo with a big smile. Rangiku pointed to a tall orange headed girl with her hair pulled into a part with two small barrettes. "This is Orihime," said Rangiku "Hello," the girl said with a smile.

"Hi," answered Momo with an equally big smile.

Eventually, Rangiku introduced everyone to Momo and Momo to everyone. Two people named Rukia and Ichigo lived on the same street as Momo and it turned out a boy named Uryu lived a block away. "Hey has anyone seen Toshiro?" asked Rangiku everyone shook there heads except for Rukia who said he was probably in class because he was in grade 10 classes "you know how the grade 10 teachers are, always lecturing on punctuality," she complained. "He's probably enduring one right now," she said. "No I'm not," Momo swung around to see a white haired boy about her size standing there. Momo could feel the blood rushing to her head in a blush _Holy crap!! He's freaking hot!!_ She thought to her self, His hair was white like snow and spiky, he had blue-green eyes, and he had a serious expression on his face. His skin was pale but it looked like a healthy pale, one that could never burn, nor tan. "Who are you," he asked looking at Momo that expression never leaving his face "Uhhh! I'm Momo, Momo Hinamori. Nice to umm.. meet you," answered Momo desperately trying to hid the blush slowly creeping over her face "Hey ice breath don't sneak up on people like that!" said a frustrated Rangiku. Momo turned to see her new friend panting from fright. "Geeze I'm sorry you don't have to make a big deal out of it," answered the boy "and don't call me ice breath!" he snapped at Rangiku. _Crap he's even cute when he's mad! _ Thought a very distressed Momo. The boy sighed "I suppose I should introduce my self to," he said seeming a little agitated "I'm Hitsugya Toshiro." He said looking at Momo from head to toe "you're new huh?" it was Momo turn to sigh now she could feel depression sweeping over her "is there anyone that doesn't know," she asked "keep acting like that and you will go from newbie to noob in one day," Toshiro said with a smirk. Momo could feel her face welling up again but not with a blush of uncomfort, it was pure rage "what did you just call me?!" she snarled. Toshiro grinned again "I called you a noob get over it," _Why that little…Check that he's not hot he's a fricken ice bitch!!! _"I'm not a noob you idiot!" Momo exploded "I'm not an idiot, idiots can't move up 1 grade level because of there smarts," he answered coolly in the midst of Momo's fire. Momo blinked and in an instant her rage was gone "What?" she asked in surprise. "He's telling the truth," said Renji, Momo turned to look at her new friend " over there advanced one grade level ahead of time cause he's Einstein," said Renji like he was annoyed to admitting it "even Ichigo can't beat him," he finished pointing at Ichigo with his thumb. "Don't call me that," snarled Toshiro. _Ahhhhhhh..._ Thought Momo _so that's how you can get on his nerves._ Momo grinned as the bell rang and she headed to class with Rangiku (they got the same schedule) she yelled at Toshiro before swinging around "later captain Einstein," and she didn't see the dirty look he gave her before she turned the corner.

ME: looks like this are heating up between the two but just you wait the next chapter introduces new characters and a little prank pulled on someone. Who wait and see. Note: I do not own Bleach.

_-Nyrababe_


	3. Chapter 3

ME: Hello, it's me again Nyrababe and this is chapter 3 of Rivertown high plez remember to read and review so I know what you think of this fan fic. In this chapter we introduce 2 new friends (plus some teachers) and our first prank pulled! Yay! Note: more language!

Momo walked into her Math class and toke a seat in the back wear Rangiku had recommended. Rangiku toke a seat next to Momo "Our math teacher in Byakuya Kuchki, Rukia's older brother but don't think for one second he's as nice as her ok," Rangiku whispered to Momo. Momo nodded and whispered softly back "What unit are we on anyways?" "Algebra," _Crap _thought Momo, algebra was her worst enemy! "All right lets begin," Byakuya said looking at the girls. Math went by quickly and lucky for Momo she was called on only once for a simple review question she had learned in grade 8.

"I'm hungry," wined Rangiku as they left the math room. "Lunch isn't for another period Rangiku," said a frustrated Momo. There Math teacher had loaded them with homework "Darn it," complained Momo "What's wrong," asked Rangiku "This homework I can't do all this, heck I can't do 1- 7 let alone 1- 12," wined Momo. Rangiku looked at her friend then had an idea "Hey why not ask Mr. Branicac Toshiro to help you!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Momo blinked at her friend and then glared at her, but Rangiku was totally blind towards it "No way," was all Momo could say "Awww but why not?" asked Rangiku as they turned a corner, and headed down a busy hall that would take them to there lockers. "Rangiku! He called me a noob, and anyways I have no idea where he lives," snapped Momo, starting to open her locker. "You said you lived at 35 Peter St. right," asked Rangiku opening here locker and having her next class binder fall just missing her foot "That's right," answered Momo pulling her stuff out and shutting her door. "Well then Toshiro house is right next to yours," said Rangiku pushing her door shut. "What!" Yelled Momo looking at her friend in horror "calm down please and help me," said Rangiku, but before Momo could a hand pushed the door shut and Rangiku quickly locked it shut before looking to see who had helped her. A man with short silver hair stood there, his eyes were small and reminded Momo of a snake. He was tall and, slender. Momo felt a little scared of him, but Rangiku just Smiled and hugged him "Hello Rangiku," he said smiling a creepy grin that sent shivers up Momo's spin. "Hello Gin," said Rangiku "Oh, I forgot Gin this is Momo, Momo this is my boyfriend Gin," said Rangiku. Momo blinked in surprise _Boy friend! This…CREEPER is Rangiku's Boyfriend!!! _Thought Momo "Hello," He said "Umm… hi," said Momo wanting to disappear from this mans sight. "Oh, we better get going to Geography," said Rangiku realizing what time it was. She kisses Gin's cheek and grabbed Momo's hand and led her down the hall.

The girls just made class in time and toke seats on the far right of the class room next to Orihime "Hello again Rangiku and Hinamori," she said "Oh is this, the Momo girl you were telling me about?" a girl next to Orihime asked "Yup. Oh sorry Momo this is Tatsuki," "Hey, nice to meet you," she said smiling "nice to meet you to," "Hey Rangiku?" Momo asked looking at her friend "yes,"

"Shouldn't class be starting now?"

"Chill the teachers always late,"

"Then why did we run all the way her?"

"So we could get good seats silly," answered Rangiku giggling. Suddenly a horrible smell filled the room "Awww… nasty!" said Momo covering her nose "the 4 girls looked to see Renji coming in covered in trash and compost "Holy shit! What the hell happened to you," yelled Rangiku Renji glared at her and the looked around the room his eyes landed on Ichigo who looked like he was going to cry of laughter. "YOU!!!" yelled Renji grabbing Ichigo's collar "You did this didn't you!" he yelled at Ichigo

"What!! No!" he yelled back.

"Then why are you laughing!"

"Anyone would laugh if they saw you," tears were welling up in Ichigo's eyes from the pure rancid odor coming off Renji.

"Or cry from your stench. What happened?"

"I was leaving the change room when this bucket of…..shit fell on me!" Renji yelled. Momo watched the two fight and couldn't help but giggle.

After a lot of yelling the two stopped yelling at one another… and started beating the shit out of each other. Finally the teacher entered and just looked at the two boys's and sighed. "Ok you two you want to fight you can take it up with principle Yamato!" as pointed at the doorway. "This happens a lot so don't worry about it," whispered Rangiku. Momo just looked at here friend. "Ok, people now that the fire cracker boys are taken care of lets get to work," and with that class resumed in a normal fashion.

After class Momo made her way to her locker alone Rangiku was enduring a lecture so she had to mange herself. Once she had her stuff she made her way to the cafeteria and picked a spot with everyone else except for Renji and Ichigo who were still in the office. She was about to take a bite of her sandwich when something touched her shoulder "eeepppp!!!" she squealed and turned around to see the ice bitch him self. "What do you want Toshiro?" she asked in annoyance. "To say hi," he answered as he sat next to her "and…" she looked at him "to say sorry for calling you a noob," he grumbled. Momo blinked and smiled "Apology accepted," she said, maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all she thought. The day went on pretty much like the rest of the day.

When Momo reached her house at the end of the day she slid her jacket and shoes off and went up to her room. When she got up stairs she found a note on her door from her mom telling her to clean her room…. Or else. "Awww," Momo wined as she started on her room. Once done she fell onto her bed looking up at her ceiling, then she rolled over to face her calendar and wrote on every Monday and Friday of the month 'no uniform'. Shortly after writing she heard a small taping sound on her window. When she pulled away the drapery she jumped back to see none other then Toshiro on the roof of her patio, tapping her window to open up. "What the heck Toshiro!" she said as she open the window getting a face full of cold air "brrrrr," she said

"What's your problem? I came over to see you," he said calmly seemingly unaffected by the cold

"Then use the door next time" she said closing the window shut. "How the heck you get up there anyways?" He pointed to a tree out the window that sat between the two houses. Momo realized that the branches reached both homes and touched the roof of his patio to "I climbed," he said plainly "My room window leads onto our roof patio too." Momo looked at him and realized all he was wearing was the black turtle neck he wore to school, and it was -22 degrees Celsius out! "And you came in that!" she said "What? My sweater doesn't look that bad," he said annoyed "No," Momo said quickly as a blush crept over her face "I-I mean what I meant was, weren't you cold?" "Oh," he said a little more understanding "Well not really the cold has never bugged me before," "Oh," and awkward silence filled the room. Momo started to blush, it was a little awkward having a boy in her room that wasn't family "So..," Toshiro said finally "Matsumoto told me you were having difficulty in math," "Oh, yeah that's right," she said Momo had to turn her head to hid the blush filling her face. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself _this guy been mean to me and he called me a noob!!_ But she thought _he did say sorry…_ "Hello earth to Momo?" Momo blinked and turned to face Toshiro "So do you want my help or what?" he asked impatiently "Oh, sorry Toshiro I was spaced out could you repeat that," he looked at her with a questioned looked for a few minutes then said "I asked if you wanted my help with algebra, but if your going to space out like that…" he never got to finish his sentence when Momo bursted out a "Yes!" Toshiro blinked in surprise "I-I mean yes I could use your help Masumoto is nice but she's no good at explaining stuff like this," Momo panicked Momo could feel her face reddening again._ NOOOO!!!!! THE BLUSH IT'S BACK!!!_ She thought. Toshiro looked at her for a few moments and finally spoke "Go get your text books," as he lay back on her bed. "Ok," she made her way down stairs and grabbed her school bag then tracked back up stairs she stopped outside her doorway and just looked at her door and drifted into thought. _What happened to me in there?_ She thought then it hit her _could I be in love with Toshiro!!_ She thought _I can't be! There's no way!_ Or was there? She shook her head and sighed as she opened the door she saw Toshiro asleep on the bed, her bed.

"Awww great," she said sarcastically and shook him awake "Hello earth to Toshiro," she said shaking him harder she yelled "Wake up you…," She never got to finished her sentence next thing she knew Toshiro kissed her forehead. Momo must have turned 16 shades of red

"T-Toshiro?" Toshiro opened his eyes and blushed himself

"M-Momo I'm so sorry that wasn't supposed to..," His eyes went wide with horror

"Toshiro what… Why did you…?" Momo was completely and utterly speechless.

"Momo I'm sorry I was dreaming about a girl I really like and when you came along…," He smacked his face into his palm "I better go," he said weakly and opened the window "see ya at school," he said

"ya," Momo mumbled

"And ummm Momo,"

"Yeah,"

"Please don't tell anyone about that..,"

"umm..ok,"

OMG well that was awkward now wasn't it. Now who's Toshiro's crush?

_-Nyrababe_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok here's chapter 4!

For the record never mix Fruitopia and pizza you WILL regret it! Trust me I still do.

Momo sat in her 2nd period class (Math) with her thoughts on yesterdays events. She felt as if her head had, had a major brain fart removing all memories except that kiss. _Come on Momo pull your self together and focus! _She told herselfsternly "Momo could you please answer question 5a for us," Byakuya asked Momo blinked out of her daze "What?" "Question 5a could you answer it," "Oh, sure," last night she couldn't answer a single question. Rangiku noticing Momo's predicament whispered the answer in Momo's ear as she stood up.

"Awww hell!" cursed Momo as she left the room.

"What's up Momo?" Rangiku asked running up to her friend "You know you can't be spacing out like that in class the teachers will have your head! Especially on your second day,"

"Sorry my minds been else where," said Momo thinking back to when Toshiro had said he was dreaming of a girl he liked. _Does that mean he's in love with another girl? Wait, why do I care? He doesn't and probably will never like me so why do I care? _Rangiku looked at her friend "Momo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like someone?" Momo's face went bright red like a beckon saying 'hell ya!'

"You do!"

"No, or at least I don't think I do..."

"So who is he," Rangiku gasped "or her?"

"RANGIKU THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rangiku laughed "I'm kidding chill. So who is he," she asked giving her friend a questioning look. Momo buried her head in her books that she was grasping "None of your business...," she said "Awww come on I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Well yes but still I don't want to say it aloud, or in public," said Momo softly "someone mean might hear,"

"Yeah, you're right," said Matsumoto "Well then say at my sleep over," she said excitedly. "What?" asked Momo "You heard me silly! I'm having a sleep over this weekend at my place and you're invited," said Rangiku half way between a yell and squeal. "Isn't that great," Rangiku asked jumping on the spot as if she was a ticking time bomb of excitement "Wow, thanks Rangiku," said Momo "Don't worry well clear your head girl Dr. Matsumoto is on the case." Momo thought of Rangiku as ANY type of doctor and thought that if her friend ever tried something like that she would seriously consider moving away FAR away.

It was Friday night and Momo was making her way to Rangiku's house with her night bag over her shoulder. She hadn't seen Toshiro for a few days except for at school but they hardly talked. _Snap out of it girl and focus you're going to enjoy a simple sleep over with a couple friends and clear you're head!_ As Momo turned the corner she saw Orihime leaving her house "Oh, hi Orihime," called Momo. Orihime turned to face Momo "Oh, hello," she called back "Are you headed to Rangiku's sleepover?" she asked "Yup, you to?" asked Momo "Yes,"

"Cool want to walk together I need someone to talk to you," asked Momo "Okay," she called. The two girls walked down the sidewalk silently after a long silence Orihime spoke

"Momo have you ever loved someone but you think they love some one else?" Orihime asked looking at Momo with sad eyes. Momo just blinked and thought about her and Toshiro and finally answered "No," this of course was a lie.

"Really?" asked Orihime

"Ya," was all Momo could say

"Oh, I was kind of hoping you had so I could ask you for advice," Momo looked at Orihime

"Orihime does that mean..,"

"Yup, I've fallen for Ichigo alright," she said

"Orihime! I was just going to ask if you like someone! I wasn't going to ask who!!" exclaimed Momo

"Oh, really," Orihime asked as she looked at Momo dumfounded.

"Yes!" yelled a surprised Momo

"Opps," giggled Orihime there was a awkward silence for a bit as they walked rounding the corner of Rangiku's street.

"Orihime," said Momo

"Yes," said Orihime looking over here shoulder

"Who do you think Ichigo likes?" Orihime was silent for a bit but finally spoke "I think he likes Rukia," she finally said as they walked up Rangiku's drive way.

"Hello!" squealed Rangiku as she opened the door to let the two girls in "I'm sooooo glad you could come!" she exclaimed

"Were glad to be here," said Momo

"I hope you don't mind but I invited some Temporary guest's," Momo turned to face her friend with a suspicious look

"what do you mean by that?" she asked giving Rangiku a suspicious look. But Rangiku acted as if she never saw it

"Don't worry there only here until 9 and it's 7pm so chill,"

"But who are they?" She asked. Rangiku giggled "You'll see," she said making her way down a hall to where Momo suspected her room was.

"Okay, Momo and Orihime are here that's the last of the guest," said Rangiku entering her room. Momo walked in carrying her bag to see just who the surprise guest's were. On the floor was none other then Renji, Ichigo, The creepy man Gin, and…

"Toshiro," Momo blurted out. The white haired boy looked at her, suddenly the memories of Monday filled her head once again.

"Ummm… I haven't seen you around much," she said taking a seat on the floor.

"I've been busy," he said avoiding her eyes.

"Momo come take a seat on the bed it's the boys who are exiled to the floor not you!" said Rangiku with a big smile. Momo stood up and stepped around the guys making her way to the bed. Suddenly something caught her foot and she fell on Renji.

"Yikes sorry Renji," "Uhh… It's ok I guess," he said helping Momo up. Momo turned to see that she had tripped over Ichigo's foot.

"Rangiku you're floor is way too small for this many people!" she yelled at Rangiku "I tripped over Ichigo's foot and he's sitting on it!"

Rangiku shrugged and simply said "better the tripping over a cell phone signal," she giggled. Momo thought _Thank god I wasn't wearing a skirt I would have just died! _ Momo pulled herself up and jumped over to where her friends were on the bed.

Once Momo got comfortable and tossed her stuff with the other girls Matsumoto pulled out a game for them. "Anyone for twister?" she asked Rukia, Orihime and Renji agreed right away. Ichigo decided it would be ok, and Momo agreed Toshiro toke some time but eventually they got him to agree as well. "Ok to choose who will go first we will choose names from a hat to see who versus whom first," Dictated Matsumoto. Rangiku pulled out a straw hay that was falling apart so bad Momo wondered how it stayed together. "You're names are already in it so pull one out if you get your own name then you versus the person whom also pulled there name," everyone started pulling names from the hat. The pairings were;

Renji vs. Ichigo

Toshiro vs. Rangiku

Momo vs. Orihime

Rukia vs. Gin

Once the competitors were picked it started. Ichigo beat Renji but no without being in more then one EXTREMLY awkward positions. Toshiro beat Rangiku quickly. Momo beat Orihime really easily so easily that Momo gave Orihime a second try but still won, and Rukia beat Gin, barely. "Okay now it's Ichigo versus Toshiro and Momo versus Rukia," claimed a cheery Rangiku, still rubbing her butt from a literally painful defeat. "This is so childish," complained Toshiro "Why are you complaining?" asked Renji "you're winning," "GO MOMO," shouted Rangiku.

Toshiro and Ichigo had a long game but finally Ichigo fell to join the ranks of the loser's, and Toshiro prevailed. Momo beat Rukia by luck because Rukia slipped on some sweat from Ichigo. Once they cleaned up the mat it was time for the finally battle: Toshiro vs. Momo.

Me: Muahahahahahah feel the wrath of my cliff hanger!

I apologize to any Lesbians out there who may have found this offensive in anyway. I do not own bleach.

_- Nyrababe_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok last chapter probably had the best cliffhanger I will ever make soooo… It's time!!!

Time for the twister hell to begin!

Momo looked at Toshiro _Damn it why did it have to be him!! _Momo could feel a blush slowly creeping over her face and thought _damn it! This blush is such a creeper!!_ "Ok let's make things more interesting," claimed Matsumoto. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a white cloth that looked like another twister sheet. "Oh no," said Renji "Not that old thing," "Come on Rangiku cut the short people some slack," said Ichigo with a annoyed. Rangiku just smiled.

"This is my own creation," she opened it up to revel it was another twister sheet, it had 7 different colors. "This is the 7 color twister from hell I made in art last semester," Rangiku announced before turning to face Momo, and Toshiro. "And you to midgets are going to use it," she said finally "Midgets!" Toshiro exclaimed, "Rangiku you can't be serious!" cried Momo (note: she's not crying chill).

"I'm dead serious," she said with a smirk "And winner gets to decided what pizza we order tonight,"

"But Rangiku were leaving at 9 it's already 7:30," Renji stated blankly. "You're staying for pizza! Sheese, it only takes 15 minutes to heat up," answered Rangiku getting annoyed with there complaining.

"I thought it was takeout," he snapped back.

"No fighting you to," Gin said with his usual snake like grin "Or you'll need to be punished," he said looking at Rangiku.

"Creepy," Renji said under his breath "Ok short stuff lets start," said Rangiku back to her cheerful self. Said girl picked up the old mat and tossed it across the small bedroom before laying out the new mat "Ok, done. Momo you're first," Matsumoto said returning to her seat beside Gin.

The game had been underway for 10 minutes and Momo was getting tired. "Ok Momo," said Rangiku "Right hand purple," she called. Momo had to stretch over Toshiro's head. While trying not to move her feet from the other end of the mat and her other hand from beneath Toshiro. She sure as hell wasn't going to be under him!

"It is easier if you went under Toshiro not over," called Rukia from the side lines "Shut up!" Momo cried "There's no way I'm doing that," she said once she got her hand on the purple circle. _No way!! That's way too awkward!!_ She thought, Rangiku reading the expression on Momo's face decided to tease her friend some.

"Ok, Toshiro," called Rangiku "Right hand yellow," _Yellow!! But that will put Toshiro…_ Toshiro reached over Momo to put his hand on the yellow circle. In the end Toshiro was Directly over Momo. _Epps!!_ Momo's face went red and not from the blood pumping to her head from holding her self up, considering she was stretched as far as she could go. "Hurry up Matsumoto…" huffed Toshiro. Momo turned her head to see Toshiro's face red, and sweating. But she couldn't tell if he was blushing from being in this position or from exhaustion.

"Momo right hand red," Rukia shouted (note: there just calling out random colors and body parts). _What??!!!!_ Momo realized that would put Toshiro's half directly over hers. Reluctantly she did so because the loser would have to clean up. _Way to close or comfort!!!_ Momo thought.

"Toshiro your lips on Momo's," Renji said then fell over laughing. Soon the room was filled with laughter from everyone but Toshiro and Momo. "RENJI!!!!" shouted Toshiro pisses off beyond belief.

"What?" said Renji with a mischievous smirk "You know you wan..." Renji Never got to finish his sentence when Toshiro swung his fist out just grazing Renji's nose. But in the process came crashing down on Momo landing directly on top of her back! "Eppp!" squealed Momo turning to see her friend holding himself directly over her. Momo could feel her face turn 16 shades of red and could swear her heart would beat right out of her chest. Toshiro was blushing like mad as well and wasted no time tossing him self backwards to get off her.

"Oh wow," Matsumoto said after a few moments of silence and embarrassment coming from the two. Toshiro looked at Momo with a embarrassed and sorry expression. Renji to opened his mouth to say something, but closed it we Toshiro shot him a dirty look.

After it was decided that Toshiro lost and Renji opening his mouth only to be silenced by Toshiro, the group headed down the hall leaving Toshiro to clean up the mat. "So, Momo what type of pizza will it be? We have Regular, Hawaiian, Cheese burger, Deluxe and Three cheeses," asked Rangiku. "Umm..," said Momo looking back at Toshiro, still blushing from the incident. "Three cheeses or Hawaiian. I can't choose," she said turning to face her friend.

"Three cheeses it is!" Rangiku claimed running down the hall to the kitchen. "You go on ahead," Momo said "I'm going to help Toshiro. It's only fair, I mean I lost to," she said turning around headed back to the bedroom. Rangiku gave her a sly smirk.

"Okay then Momo," she said watching her friend for a few moments before turning around heading to the kitchen.

Momo stepped into the room to see Toshiro cleaning up the spinner from the first two rounds before he went up against Momo. "Umm…Toshiro," Momo said weakly, he swung around to see her at the door way.

"Shouldn't you be getting some pizza?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to help. I mean I hit the floor first so I should help to right?" Momo said smiling weakly. Toshiro looked at her softly, when Momo's eyes meet his blue-green eye's that seem to sparkle like jewels she could feel her heart start to race. _Oh, no please don't look at me like that! Or the blush.. _As if on cue Momo could feel her face reddening. He looked away "Look Momo," he said "I'm sorry about that…accident," he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. Momo smiled brighter and began to fold the small mat Rangiku had tossed aside.

"Its ok shiro," she said. He turned to face her, a look of surprise and confusion filled his face.

"Shiro?" he said confused.

"I thought I'd give you a nick name," Momo said as the two started to pick up the big mat. "Oh, sorry I forgot you don't like nicknames, huh?" she said as they walked towards each other to fold the mat in half. When they met in the middle Toshiro dropped his half, and swung his arms around Momo in a hug. Momo dropped her half as well and blushed, her heart started to beat faster as Toshiro embraced her body.

"Shiro's just fine," he said when he looked at her red face.

"S-Shiro," she said looking into his eyes and realized what she had been blind to the past few days. _OMG!! I'm...in love...with…Toshiro!!!!!_ After a few moments, which seem to last forever to Hinamori, the two heard foot steps coming down the hall. Toshiro quickly let go of Momo and folded the mat in recorded time. Just quick enough to finish as Matsumoto entered the room telling them pizza was ready.

Momo was in a full out raging war to hide the blush from her friends as she ate her pizza. "I love pizza! Don't you Orihime?" asked Rukia with a big smile. "Yes," she answered taking another bite from her slice.

"Orihime explain to me why Tatsuki couldn't come again?" Rangiku asked "She's got a big fight tomorrow and she said she needs her rest, and if she came here that's the last thing she would get," Orihime answered. Rangiku pouted, Momo didn't know Tatsuki well but she seemed nice.

"Momo your blushing," Ichigo whispered in her ear. Momo could feel her face redden further, and she coughed from chocking on a piece of pizza. _That obvious?!_ "Did something happen between you and Toshiro?" he asked quietly.

"N-No nothing," she whispered back. Ichigo looked at her but then turned away, and glanced at Rangiku, who looked at Momo. Momo couldn't meet her friend's eyes; she knew if she did Rangiku would read her like a book. Rukia looked at the clock "8:30," she said "Well I don't know about you girls but I'm getting in my Pj's," she said. "Count me in," Rangiku said leaping up out of her chair, Orihime followed the other two. "You coming Momo," Momo looked at her friend still avoiding her eyes "I'm not really comfortable letting other people se me in my Pj's," she said. "Oh, come on Momo," Rangiku dragged Momo to the room and handed her, her Pj's. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left," Rangiku said Pushing Momo out. Momo sighed and went in the Bathroom to change.

Things are heating up stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Ok here is chapter 6 of my first Fan fic ever!!! Time for more fun and to put Momo in another awkward moment! Enjoy!!!

Momo slipped out of her day clothes and into her Pj's. Why were they changing with the guys here? She thought but still changing in to her pj's. They were plum purple with dark brown bottoms. She stuffed her day clothes in her over-night bag and had a thought. _Wait, I better grab my blanket. Just in case this is one of Matsumoto's pranks. _Momo pulled out her soft blue polar fleece Blanket and wrapped it around her to the point it looked like a little cocoon. She slipped on her slippers to keep her feet warm despite the fact they were hidden behind a wall of blanket. "Momo you done?" she heard Rangiku call. Momo smirked.

"Yes Rangiku," Momo opened the door and proceeded down the hall, and just as she thought none of the other girls were in Pj's.

"She fell for it!" shouted a playful Rangiku.

"I KNEW IT!" Momo yelled back, with a smile that said 'ha-ha! I'm not as dumb as you think'.

"I had a funny feeling you would pull something like this," said Momo proud of her self. Rangiku shrugged and smiled devilishly. Momo realized she wasn't looking at her, more like behind her. Then she realized Renji wasn't at the table. She was about to turn around, when she felt her self being lifted and tossed onto the couch by no other then, Renji. Landing on her back, Momo let go of the blanket and gave Renji a death stare.

"Renji!" Momo shouted but stopped when she noticed the blanket had slipped off and her pj's were visible! She scrambled to re-wrap her self up in the soft fabric.

"Momo chill it's not THAT bad to be seen in you're pj's," smiled Rukia sweetly. "Especially since Monday is pajama day!" squealed Rangiku "the best day of the year I say."

"It's just a day for kids that was invented to make it easier on there parents that's all," complained Toshiro looking at Momo, cheeks red "It's for babies," he said turning away to face the wall. Rukia and Rangiku gave him a death glare.

"Just because you hate it doesn't mean it's for baby's Einstein," snapped Rangiku, pissed off at Toshiro for insulting her favorite day.

"I agree with Rangiku," said Rukia "Orihime?" asked Rukia looking at her friend.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Hey what about us?" asked Renji pointing at himself and Ichigo.

"Don't drag me into this, please," said Ichigo sighing, annoyed at being dragged into the argument.

"Idiot! There acting like we don't exist! Doesn't that annoy you?" Renji yelled at Ichigo.

"When it comes to an argument like this I don't mind being left out," replied Ichigo voice raised. Gin just watched and chuckled.

"You find this amusing?!" Renji yelled at Gin in annoyance.

"Actually, yes," Gin replied. Renji went to grab Gin's collar only to be thwarted by Rangiku.

"Don't touch my Gin you big Baboon Butt!" said Rangiku sternly, while hugging Gin. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Momo just watched the two and looked in disgust. _That must be like being kissed by a snake!!_ She thought, Momo turned to see Toshiro and Rukia reacting them same as her to the two.

The group chit chatted a bit after Orihime had changed the subject back to pajama day and the group was trying to convince Toshiro into coming in his pajamas. "For the 5th time no!" he said tired of being pestered.

"Awww, come on Toshiro!" wined Rangiku "What will it take to get you to come in your pajamas?"

"Forget it!" he snapped. Orihime, who had been in deep thought, suddenly came up with an idea "I know Toshiro if you come in your pajamas, then so will Momo!" she bursted out.

"Huh?" Momo said in horror. She couldn't stand being seen by her friends but the whole school!

"Yeah!" said Rangiku "What do you say Hinamori?" asked Rangiku turning to her friend still on the couch. Momo thought about it for a bit and then looked at her friend.

"This isn't a prank is it?" asked Momo. There was no way see would fall for a prank this big.

"Momo I swear to god that this is no prank," she said sternly "And if it is you can dye my hair blue and any other color you want." Momo looked at her friend and sighed.

"Ok, I guess I'll do it…"

"YAY!" squealed Rangiku before Momo could finish "Thanks Momo! So Toshiro will you do it?" Toshiro was silent for a few moments and then he sighed. "Oh all right," he said.

"Yes!" shouted Rangiku "Oh, dear it's already 9," she said noticing the clock.

"You boys better get going," said Rukia looking at Renji "Or you'll feel our wrath," she added smiling mischievously. He looked back at her with a questioned look at first, but shrugged it off and grabbed his coat "Whatever," he simply said.

After the girls said there byes and Rangiku gave Gin a goodnight kiss on the cheek they went to the living room window to watch them leave. Toshiro looked back to see Momo watching, and in the process made Momo blush, and Rangiku give both of them a sly look. As the girls got in there pajamas (except poor Momo) Rangiku brought up the next hot subject.

"Ok time for love confessions," she said with a smile on her face "Or rather yours," she said smiling while sitting on her floor "After all I already have a boy friend," she stated the obvious. The other 3 girls joined her on the floor except Momo who claimed Rangiku owed her for the pajama prank.

"Ok, Momo you get the bed," Rangiku said after losing the argument "Orihime you go first."

"Oh, umm, ok," she blushed and spoke softly "Ichigo," Rukia smacked her knee once Orihime said it.

"I knew it!" said Rukia. Orihime blushed and smiled weakly.

"It's okay Orihime," Rangiku said, glaring at Rukia.

"Yeah chill," Rukia said "I was just trying to get my point across. Nothing bad was meant," Orihime smiled.

"Yeah," she said softly. Momo noticed that, by the tone in there voices, it sounded as if they thought someone else was listening. "Rukia," Rangiku said to her nodding her head "Your turn." Rukia lowered her voice so low Momo had to bend down to hear her. "Renji," she said and then giggled. "You like R…," Rangiku immediately covered her mouth. "Shhhh," she said getting up and tip-toeing over to her window. She pulled it up so quickly and suddenly that the 3 body's that had been leaning up to the window straining to hear came crashing in. They were Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro.

OMG the boys are creepers!!!!! What the heck were they doing there especially Toshiro?! Find out in the next Chapter!!

_-Nyrababe_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, time to find out what the hell the guys were doing! And of all people what Toshiro was doing!

"Holy crap," Momo squealed as the three boys came crashing through the window "What the hell are you doing!" she screamed at them face bright red.

"What there always doing," sighed Rukia, her face was a soft red as well "eavesdropping,"

"You perverts are in so much shit," said Rangiku letting out a sigh. She stared daggers at each one until she saw Toshiro, her expression immediately changed to confusion.

"Toshiro?" she said sounding utterly flabbergasted (Me: flabbergasted my new word XD) "what are you doing here?! This is a first for you,"

"They dragged me into this," said Toshiro, his face was a bright red "Literally," he glanced at Momo. But when there eye's met he turned his head to hide the blush slowly creeping over his face.

"Bull shit!" Renji yelled at Toshiro.

"Listen I don't care what you were doing!" Shouted Rangiku "Your all going to suffer our wrath," an evil smirk crept over her face. Renji gulped, Toshiro sighed a depressed sigh trying to keep his eyes away from meeting Momo's eye's, in fear that she would read his thought's.

"Hold still!" snapped Rukia at Renji as Rukia attempted to finish a French braid into Renji's hair.

"Ouch! Rukia! Holy shit stop pulling!" Renji yelled back. The girls had decided that the punishment for the boy's would be that the girls could use them for anything they wanted for the night, since they decided the boy's would stay the night.

"Then stop moving genius!" Rukia yelled pulling on Renji's hair again.

"Ouch, Hey Toshiro's the frecken genius not me!"

"Stop calling me that," Toshiro said starting to get pissed off at the two "And stop yelling you're killing my ears." Momo giggled at Toshiro as she poked another point on his back. The girls had each gotten one of the boy's to torture. Rukia got her crush Renji, she was braiding his hair and it was a sight to behold (or die laughing at). Orihime got Ichigo he was her taste tester for all the creations she could come up with made of: strawberry yogurt, chocolate, sour cream chips, popcorn, and 5 different kinds of pop.

Momo wasn't sure what to do with Toshiro so she offered a back massage, with his shirt on. "Ok Ichigo," said Orihime carrying a plate of food from the kitchen. Ichigo toke one look at it and shivered.

"What is that?" He asked with a face of horror realizing he had to eat it. "Sour cream chips covered with melted chocolate and some yogurt on top." She said with an innocent smile.

"Nice," said Rangiku. She didn't have a 'torture toy' but she made suggestions here and there. Orihime smiled at Rangiku then placed the plate in front of Ichigo. "Enjoy," laughed Rangiku. Ichigo picked up a chip and popped it in his mouth ready to run for the bathroom as fast as possible. After a few minutes of silence he said "Not bad." Renji just looked at his friend in disbelief. That's when Rukia had an idea for a new torture.

"Ok baboon butt time for make up,"

"WHAT!!" screamed Renji turning to Rukia in disbelief, and horror "There is no fucking way on this earth your putting that stuff on me!" he said standing up to run.

"Get him!" yelled Rangiku tackling Renji to the floor. Renji shoved Rangiku off and stood up just to have Rukia jump on his back.

"Get off you midget!" he yelled.

"MIDGET!!" Rukia yelled "you should talk uhhh… sky scraper boy!" Renji just looked over at Rukia and said blankly "That was pathetic."

"Oh shut up," said Rukia with a frown.

"Ohhh Renji," chimed Rangiku, when Renji turned his face to face her she smeared lip stick all over her face.

"What the hell!" shouted Renji trying to wipe it off with his hands. Only to smudge it all over his face turning it red, pink, and purple. Rangiku fell over laughing. Soon the whole room was full of laughter, Momo laughed so hard she fell back off the bed only to be caught by Toshiro. 'The blush' as she referred to it now began to crawl over her face. _Crap, the creeper blush it's back!!_

"Umm... thanks," said Momo as Toshiro pulled her back onto the bed. Momo looked at Toshiro once she was back on the bed, and she noticed that he was blushing to.

"You're welcome," he said turning his head once he noticed she could see he was blushing.

The night went along the same as it did earlier but the friends each learned something new. Ichigo learned how much stuff you could make with so little ingredients, and that Orihime's creations weren't as bad as he thought. Orihime learned Ichigo liked cream soda. Renji learned how hard it was to get lipstick that wasn't on your lips off. Rukia that Renji gave great piggy back rides. Rangiku, just how dumb Renji was. Momo noticed that Toshiro couldn't make eye contact with her at all. _Does he hate me or something?_ Momo asked herself feeling guilty for some unknown reason, and Toshiro that Momo gave good back massages, even with a shirt on.

"Well no one can say the past hour wasn't fun," said Rangiku rubbing her stomach from laughing so hard.

"I can," growled Renji walking in from the bathroom with Rukia on his back. He still had a faint tint of purple lipstick on his face.

"Ok time to determine sleeping places," chimed Rangiku "since my floor can't fit everyone we will pull out the fold out couches in the living room. There side by side and all we have to do is put a mattresses on them and sheet's."

"Wait," Momo said with a disturbing question in mind "Does that mean were sleeping beside the guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, no worries Momo," said Rangiku, but that was exactly what Momo was doing, worrying.

"It's not like were going to rape you Momo chill," said Ichigo.

The group walked into the living room and the guys pulled out the bed's from the couches, while Orihime and Rangiku got the mattresses, and Rukia and Momo got sheets and blankets. They quickly made the beds and tossed pillows on the beds. "I call this side!" called Rangiku hopping on to the edged on the bed on the right "Orihime is next to me because I already gotz a boyfriend,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Rukia, climbing back on Renji's back.

"It means if I sleep next to any other guy it will be like I'm cheating on Gin. You're all single people so it's not as bad," Rangiku stated. Renji sighed and fell back on the bed landing on Rukia.

"Hey you big ape, Get off!" yelled Rukia, pushing Renji off.

"Why did you climb on my back in the first place then?" asked a smug Renji purposely trying to crush Rukia.

"Because your piggy backs were fun until you feel back on me!" snapped Rukia wiggling out from underneath Renji.

"Renji stop trying to crush Rukia," laughed Rangiku, pulling Rukia out from beneath Renji. Renji laughed as he got up to let Rukia move. Momo giggled taking a seat on the opposite edge of the bed Rangiku was sitting on.

"Ok so Rukia's next to Renji, and Ichigo, Orihime," stated Rangiku.

"Wait I never agreed to that!" Ichigo said.

"Come on you could sleep next to Rukia," said Rangiku. Ichigo looked over at Renji and Rukia only to get an evil glare from Renji. Ichigo sighed; he didn't want to sleep next to anyone. "Fine Orihime it is," he said finally. "Good that leaves on spot left for…," Rangiku didn't finish her sentence when a toilet flushed and a certain white haired boy walked out of the bath room.

Me: Muahahahahahahaha another cliff hanger!!! I'll try to publish the next chapter today so stay tuned.

_-Nyrababe_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: ok I'm having some 'fun' with school work and II got another fan fic to write, so I'll update every 2-3 days. Now time for more awesome embarrassment and awkward moments! Note: _This is Toshiro's thoughts._

Toshiro looked over at the group and noticed they were all looking intently at him. He looked at each one of them in confusion. Just what were they looking at him for? Rangiku gave a smile, and then Toshiro noticed Momo was blushing like crazy. That's when he figured it out. "Don't tell me I'm next to Momo?" Toshiro asked a blush creeping over his face (Me: don't you love creeper blushes XD). Rangiku's smile widened and she nodded. "There's no way," he said glaring at Rangiku.

"Awww come on Toshiro," said Rangiku working the puppy eyes. "No!' it was Momo's turn to reject "I'm not sleeping next to Shiro, there's no way!" she snapped at Rangiku.

"Shrio?" said a puzzled Rangiku. _Idiot_. Thought Toshiro. "I've never heard you call Toshiro, Shiro," said Rangiku shooting Momo a little smirk. Momo at this point was in a total panic.

"Uhh... Well I thought Toshiro was umm… a little annoying so I decided to call him Shiro," she said. Then she realized what that sounded like "I-I mean I don't think your annoying Toshiro just your name. Err... Wait no!" Momo slumped into a state of depression. _Well THAT went smooth…_ thought Momo cursing herself. The group just looked at there friend red faced and gone from panic to depression in less then 20 seconds.

"I'm still not sleeping next to Momo," stated Toshiro. Rangiku gave him a dirty look.

"You'll be next to Renji so it's not like you're in bed alone with a girl or anything," said Rangiku, beginning to lose her temper.

"That's even weirder," he said blankly "I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

"You mean with the cockroaches?" said Rangiku knowing Toshiro couldn't stand them. Toshiro flinched at the mere word.

"I- I'll just go sleep in your bed Rangiku," smiled Momo feeling a little better at the thought of them forgetting her 'moment' so quickly.

"No," stated Rangiku looking at Momo "I'm sorry Hinamori but I can't stand the thought of someone sleeping in my bed. It just creep's me out," Momo nodded she could understand that. "So you're both sleeping here," stated Rangiku "So I can keep you out of trouble," chimed Rangiku. Momo didn't think she wanted to know what she meant by that.

The group played cards for and hour when it was 10pm Rangiku made a declaration. "I hope you boys brought pj's because you're not sleeping here in boxers," Rangiku declared. Renji walked over to a backpack Momo hadn't noticed before and he pulled out pj's from the bag. Renji's were just a pair of white pj pant's that had a red cord on them. Ichigo's were blood red bottoms and a black tank top with strips on the sides the same color as his bottoms. Toshiro's were a white T-shirt and icy blue bottoms. Momo giggled at there pj's as she compared them to there friends. Orihime wore pink top and white pants. Momo thought her with Ichigo looked like an angel and devil pairing that you see on the internet. When she looked at Rukia's white pj's that looked like a karate gi, she thought of the jock pairing. It was surprising how her friends had almost perfectly picked out here pj's when they didn't know what the other was wearing. "Good you did bring pj's I was worried," said Rangiku "Because if you hadn't you would be on the floor."

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Renji taking a seat next to Rukia. "I don't know," said Orihime.

"Me nether," said Ichigo flopping onto the bed.

"Want to play twister again?" asked Rangiku.

"No!" Momo and Toshiro said in union. Everyone started laughing at the two. "Ok," said Rangiku wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "That was cute." Orihime let out a yawn and looked at the clock. "It's only 10:15," she said "What are we gonna do until 12?" she asked the group. Nji spoke up after a few moments "How about a movie?" he asked. Every one agreed that would be nice. "So what type?" Rangiku asked opening a closet that showed hundreds of movies.

"How about a horror?" asked Rukia.

"What are you saying midget? You can't watch horrors, you spazz out way to easily!" stated Renji. Rukia gave Renji a dirty look.

"Just because I get scared easily doesn't mean I can't watch them!" Rukia said sternly.

"Yes it does!" Renji said back.

"Grrr… you're… IMPOSSIBLE!" Rukia shouted.

"And her I thought you liked me," Renji said back with a smirk, that clearly said 'I got you'. Rukia turned red in an instant and looked at Renji in horror. "What?" Was all Rukia could say as she looked at his face.

"How the hell did you hear!?" shouted Rangiku. Orihime's face went red and Momo was thanking the heaven's she hadn't said anything. Renji pulled a small stethoscope out of his pocket

"I used this. I borrowed one from my dad," Renji said giving Rukia a soft smile. Rukia smacked Renji across the face.

"You pervert!!" she screamed. "We heard you to Orihime," said Ichigo wrapping his arm around her slender waist. "But you found use before we heard Momo's confession…" Ichigo was cut off by Rangiku punching him in the cheek.

"What the hell Rangiku!" he said puzzled.

"Good thing to you pervert's," Rangiku shouted sternly.

Soon the room was full of arguments and a grateful Momo that she wasn't a victim. Then it happened. Rukia tripped over a cell phone single (note: tripping over a cell phone signal = tripping over nothing) and fell onto Renji causing them to accidentally kiss! In an instant the room was silent. Rukia immediately pulled back and her face turned 36 shades of red.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry Renji that wasn't supposed to happen!!" Rukia cried in horror. Renji just looked at her in equal horror. It was an accidental first kiss. Momo looked at the two in surprise and immediately went over to Rukia to comfort her. _Thank god that wasn't me!_ Thought a very thankful Momo.

After the room had settled down a bit they immediately tried to forget the 'incident' and turned to the question at hand. "How about Mirrors." asked Rangiku "That's a good horror?"

"Ok why not," answered Ichigo quickly trying to keep the subject on the movie. "Ok," said Orihime still blushing. The movie went along smoothly Ichigo and Orihime fell asleep half way through, and Rukia sat nervously on Renji's lap the whole time. Momo buried her head in a pillow more then once, horrors weren't her thing. Afterwards, the still awake people; Momo, Toshiro, Rukia, and Renji. Turned the Movie, and TV off and laid down for a good sleep.

ME: Talk about super awkward! I still can't believe the boys did that!! Capital

A-W-K-W-A-R-D. Plez stay tuned for the next chapter!! Things get close between Momo and Toshiro.

_-Nyrababe_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok as promised here is chapter 9 of River town high. Note: I apologize to anyone that may have been offended by Renji calling Rukia a midget.

Momo couldn't sleep or even close her eyes for that matter. No matter how she laid, she couldn't get comfortable enough to rest. After all she was sharing a bed with Toshiro! Or rather a small area, the two side-by-side foldout beds were also occupied by Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rangiku. But she **had** to be the closest to Toshiro. Not on her own in Rangiku's bed, no, it had to be next to Shiro! Momo sighed; she was getting too worked up. Toshiro wouldn't try anything even without the others. He didn't like her, at least not they way she felt for him. He had even said so. Momo painfully recalled the day when Toshiro had accidentally kissed her forehead, when she had tried to wake him. She had been trying to suppress that memory for days, but it had finally bubbled to the surface to haunt her. She squeezed the pillow to suppress the tears from filling her eyes, when a pair of slender arms wrapped them self's around her waist. Momo blushed; Toshiro was holding her close to his body, really close. Momo's heart began racing like a train at full speed. She was pressed right up to his chest in a warm gripping hug. _How can someone who look's so cold be so warm?_ She asked her self nuzzling his chest. But stopped when she realized he was probably asleep and mistaking her again, as soon as she realized this she pushed him away.

"What's wrong Momo?" Momo looked up the lock eyes with Toshiro, awake and completely aware of what he was doing.

"Wha-?" Momo blinked astonished. Toshiro just gave her a tender questioned look. "What are you doing?" she said softly, still surprised at the fact Toshiro had, fully aware of his actions, hugged her closely and tenderly.

"Well until you pushed away I was hugging you," he said loosening his grip on her.

"But why?" was all Momo could ask.

"Because I love you," he said pulling her in closer. Momo looked in his eyes astounded at him. Did he just confess his love for her?! Toshiro gave her a soft look and pulled her up to his chest. Momo's heart began racing even faster and harder then ever. She dared to look up at his face, when she did she instantly realized how little room there was between them and immediately looked back down her face turning 36 colors of red. "Momo?" he asked softly in her ear "Please tell me. What do you feel for me?" Momo could swear she was having a heart attack from how hard and fast her heart was pounding. She was silent for what felt like forever and finally brought her lips near Toshiro's ear and breathed.

"I love you to, Shiro-chan," There she had finally said it! Momo could have sworn a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She had felt so much pain and had made her self believe he hated her but he didn't. He loved her. But there was one thing she had to know to lift another huge weight off her chest. "But what about the girl you said you liked when you accidentally kissed me?" Momo was almost scared of the answer. Toshiro blinked in surprise then smiled and chuckled softly. Momo was confused.

"You really fell for that, huh?" he said.

"Wait what?" Momo was really confused now "I thought it was an accident."

"Yes it was an accident, but the girl I was dreaming about was you," he said lowering his voice. Momo felt the last weight lift off her. She relaxed she didn't have any concerns, or fears of either not having, or losing Toshiro. Toshiro, feeling Momo relax, pulled her closer and leaned closer to her face. Momo noticed Toshiro closing the already tight space between them and tensed up. Next thing they both knew they were caught up in a passionate first kiss.

Momo relaxed as she felt Toshiro's tongue brush up against her own and start tussling for dominance, which Momo lost. The two only broke apart from the kiss for air. Toshiro moved from her lips to her neck and ran his tongue up her neck. Sending pleasurable shivers down both there spines. Momo felt as if she were in a dream. Toshiro moved one hand up and under her shirt running his hand over her bare back, and kissed her lips. Neither wanted this to end. But when they felt Ichigo flip over to face them they decided that they better or they might wake him, and that would be awkward. So Toshiro removed his hand from her back and loosened his grip on Momo but Momo stayed pressed against his chest. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," he said pecking her cheek, making her giggle.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but you have to admit it's getting hot between Momo, and Toshiro! But there's more to come!!!! Learn how there love life run's and what happens to there friends love life in chapter 10!!!!!!!

_-Nyrababe_


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here's chapter 10 of River town! In other fan fic's it piss's me off when they end the moment they technically first kiss soooo I'm going to continue for longer! Yay!! Note: read the bottom at the AN for a special surprise!

Momo blinked awake to the warm light of the sun pouring onto her face. She yawned and blinked at her surrounding's. It toke her a moment to remember she was at Rangiku's place. As she sat up she became aware of something heavy clenching on to her. She turned to she Toshiro buried in her neck. She couldn't help but blush and look at the sleeping boy before planting a small kiss on his cheek. Toshiro stirred and slowly opened one eye and smiled. Momo giggled softly "Morning shiro," she said cheerfully.

"Morning Momo he said releasing his grip on her and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The two suddenly felt the weight on the bed shift and turned to see Renji turning to face Rukia, away from them. Momo also noticed Ichigo was looking the opposite way unlike earlier in the night when he had interrupted there 'moment'. Momo suddenly felt her self being pulled down to meet Toshiro's lips with her's. The kiss was deep and passionate. Momo wrapped her arms around hi neck and fell forward onto him. Deepening the kiss.

"Toshiro!" Momo said when see pulled back for air "what if some one sees us?" Toshiro had a satisfied smile on his face when she said this. _What's with the smile...? _Momo asked herself a little worried of the answer to that.

"So what?" asked Toshiro loosening his grip on her so she could sit up strait "They will find out sooner or later," He had a point there. "Anyways is it that embarrassing to be my girlfriend?" he asked still smiling. _Girlfriend?! _Momo screamed in her head. _I don't know whether to be embarrassed, happy, or worried! _She came to the conclusion she was all three.

"No shiro I-I don't mind being your girlfriend…" she trailed off at the new thought "… but I'm just a little worried of what the others will think." She felt embarrassed at the thought of being so cowardly about it.

"So what? What's it matter what they think," Toshiro said moving closer to Momo "all that matters is what you and I think about it," and with that he pulled Momo into a kiss. Momo happily returned it. Toshiro nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance which was accepted. The minute she open her mouth he shot his tongue in playing with her own tongue a bit before pulling her down to the bed again. Suddenly they both felt the bed shift to see Matsumoto stretching. _Shit!!_ Thought Momo still on top of Toshiro, she slid off quickly and acted as if she were asleep. Toshiro caught on quickly and did the same but did so while holding Momo in his arms. _Toshiro what are you doing!? _Thought Momo almost asking aloud but smothering the urge just in time.

Rangiku's point of view

Rangiku stretched her arm's feeling the warm sunlight from the window pouring on her body. Another day was beginning suddenly she felt the bed shift a bit and turned to see Momo wrapped up in Toshiro's arms. She let a soft giggle slip through her lips. The group had known that Toshiro liked Momo for a time, and Rangiku knew Momo liked him back. Of course she told no one. The entire time she had planned to get the two together, it had finally paid off. The problem was what if they were asleep and Momo knew nothing of his love still? Rangiku decided not to let that bother her and slid off the bed stretched once more and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Hinamori's point of view.

Momo opened her eye's a crack to see that Rangiku had gone to the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief. When she tried to sit up Toshiro pulled her back down into him. "Shiro, please." She said with a soft smile.

"Let's just stay like this for a little while longer," he whispered in her ear. She had to admit it was tempting. After a moment she let herself relax in his arms. It felt nice to have his arms wrapped around her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he bent down and planted a light kiss on her neck. It tickled and she couldn't suppress a small giggle. Toshiro noticed and decided to tease her some. He toke his left hand and covered her eyes. Then he planted multiple kiss's up her neck from the base of her neck to her ear. Momo giggled.

"Shiro come on that tickles," she said still giggling softly. But Toshiro wasn't done yet. He stretched his neck up and started nipping he ear from the bottom up. Momo toke her hand and reached back gripping the back of his head pulling his head to her's. "That's enough Shiro," she said softly, he gave her a soft look the nodded releasing her.

"Ok," he said. Suddenly they heard a bang behind the couch and both sat up in alarm.

"Caught ya!" laughed Rangiku, waking the others with a start. _Shit._ Was the same thing screaming in both Toshiro's and Momo's mind.

AN: Well there you have it a wonder full next chapter to this fanfic!! BTW in the future I will make a secondary 'River town: down and dirty' fanfic. This will be a rated M fanfic that will lead into the hot dirty stuff that can't be listed into this fanfic. It will base off events in chapter's that will have to be cut off for multiple reasons. But the events in it will not be interpreted into this fanfic. I will inform anyone who wish's to know when it's released when a chapter that can be led into that fanfic is published.

_-Nyrababe_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok chapter uhhh…. 11! Right, this is chapter 11 of river town. I've got so many chapters written in this I'm seriously losing count! Ok we left off with Toshiro and Momo caught *ahem* being …… friendly to one another *sinker* by Matsumoto. **BTW: Read bottom for important info!!!!!**

Momo looked at her feet, face red, next to Toshiro. His cheeks slightly pink as well, looking into space. It seemed that he found the ceiling corner much more interesting then the conversation they were caught in.

After Matsumoto had caught them kissing her antics had woken the others. All of them were puzzled why Rangiku was on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying. Until they realized what Rangiku was pointing at, and saw Momo next to Toshiro red in the cheeks. Renji was the first to realize it and doubled over laughing. Rukia soon caught on when she saw Toshiro looking at Renji really pissed and Momo looking at him in horror. She couldn't suppress a slight giggle butt quickly stopped and just smiled at them. Then giving Renji a smack to stop. Ichigo caught on quickly after Ichigo but just smiled and said nothing, same went for Orihime. What as there to say.

Now the two were sitting in Rangiku's room at 6:00am being confronted after being caught kissing by Rangiku herself. "I knew you two would fall for one another," Matsumoto chimed "you're so cute of a couple!"

"Rangiku please!" said Rukia sternly "That's getting annoying."

"Oh, sorry Rukia. But you know it's true," Rangiku said the last bit under her breath. Momo didn't know how much more of this she could take. She thought this was probably the most stressful, nerve wracking, and embarrassing thing she would ever endure. Of course this was true….not. "So Momo," Rangiku said to her. Momo looked up. "How did it taste?"

"WH-What?!" asked Momo bewildered at what her friend just asked her.

"You know your first kiss! How was it?" Rangiku persisted, determined to get an answer from her. Unfortunately that meant Momo was thrown for another round of fun fill stress and embarrassment. "Come on spill!"

"Rangiku leave her be!" Rukia said sternly. Rangiku sighed and gave up on getting the answer now, so she made it a little easier on Momo so she would spill.

"Well, I guess we better get dressed," said Rangiku persistently shoving the boys out of the room. "You guys get dressed somewhere else, you hear!"

"Hey Rangiku quit shoving were going ok!" yelled Renji after being pushed into Ichigo. Toshiro quickly left not wanting to be caught in the fight between Rangiku and the other two guys. He already knew Rangiku would undoubtedly win. Once Rangiku had shut the boys out she locked the door and made her way to her closet. Rukia and Orihime got there clothes and started to change as well. Momo was hesitant "Is it safe to change in here?" asked Momo remembering last night's event's.

"No worry's Momo!" said Orihime cheerfully as she pulled a perfectly orange shirt out of her bag. (I'm serious there is a perfect shade of orange! Trust me I own a shirt that color!)

"Yeah Momo the boys may be nosy but they aren't perve's," Rukia reassured her. She fumbled with a dress trying to untangle it from her MP3 cords.

"Hmm," said Momo, but after a moment she slipped out of her pj's and into her day clothes. She kind of regretted what she had chosen to wear that day now that Toshiro was here. She wore a lavender t-shirt that hugged her curves and stopped just above her hips. Her jeans were light, light blue skinny jeans that went past her ankles. She put her hair up in a bun with a white cloth and red ribbon.

"Kool outfit Momo," said Rukia. Rukia wore a silver dress that went down to her knee's it had a pink chappy on the back.

"Thanks Rukia, I like you dress where did you get it?" Momo asked, she loved the silver color but wasn't that thrilled about the chappy.

"I got it at _**Beauty and Bliss**_ (cheesy name I came up with? Yes. Deal with it I'm running out of Ideas). It's my favorite store," Rukia said with a slight blush at the compliment.

"Hey what you lady's think of my new outfit?" Rangiku asked, Momo and Rukia turned to see Rangiku striking some sexy poses (I dare you to imagine that with her boob's I mean seriously! It can't be all that hard! Lol). She was wearing a purplish pink T-shirt it had a heart sewn over her chest were her own heart was. Her jeans were a dark blue and tight on her legs.

"Kool," was all Momo could say, though the fact Matsumoto looked so sexy with her shirt and boob's it kinda made Momo feel a bit insecure (ya blame her?).

"Like the shirt hate the jeans," Rukia stated. Suddenly Rukia blinked and looked around the room as if looking for something "Hey where's Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"I'm right her Rukia," the three girls turned to she Orihime walking out of Rangiku's closet holding something. "Umm Rangiku can wear this it looks nice and I forgot to pack some clothes for today." She was holding a sky blue dress, and it had a picture of two white wings coming out of the back of the dress. The front had writing on it and it said _Angel princess_.

"Oh sure Orihime, you can even keep it I don't want it," said Rangiku taking a good look at the dress.

"Oh, wow, thanks Rangiku," in an instant she had already slipped the dress on and was ready to go.

"Well we better not keep the boy's and somebody's new boyfriend waiting," giggled Rangiku. Momo blushed slightly; it was all too obvious who she meant.

They walked down the hall to the living room to see the boy's already changed. "What toke you?" asked Renji taking in the sight of Rukia in her dress. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, with a Grey sweater over top.

"Oh shut it Renji," snapped Rukia giving him a dirty look "Unlike you we care about our appearance baboon butt."

"Don't start fighting you two it's too early," said Ichigo lying across the bed. He had on an Orange shirt with a brown skull on the back. His jeans were Dark blue.

"Wow, Ichigo you look Halloweeny," exclaimed Orihime plomping down beside him.

"Oh my god! You look like a pumpkin Ichigo," Rangiku laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

Momo glanced at Toshiro he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans. When she walked over and went to sit next to him he wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her to sit on his lap. Momo blinked and looked a Toshiro in surprise, and (of course we could never have a cute romance seen without) Momo blushed. _Oh crap!! Damn Creeper blush!!_ (Don't you luv creeper blush?)

Ok important info!! Through the summer months I may not be able to update any of my fanfic's as often so I will be lucky if I can continue my once a month updating streak. I'll do my best but don't expect much.

_-Nyrababe_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I just want to say that after this chapter I'm going to need ideas!!! I'm running out of inspiration! Please help me if you want another chapter!! PLEASE HELP!!!!! So anyway enjoy chapter uhh…..12! yeah 12.

"So guy's what you want do now?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I was thinking of a game," Rangiku said. She shot the group a mysterious look.

"Where in high school Rangiku! I think were a tad to old for games," Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"You had no problem playing twister and that's a game," Rangiku argued.

"True but that was a game our age could play," Renji retorted.

"What did you have in mind Rangiku?" Orihime asked.

A sly smile covered Rangiku's face. Momo silently swore that Gin had to have taught that to Rangiku.

"Weeeelllllll. I was thinking…" Rangiku snickered.

"Oh out with it Rangiku!" it was Momo's turn to exclaim.

"Truth or dare," Rangiku finally said.

Everyone just looked at her blankly.

"Truth or dare?" Renji asked.

"Well yeah," Rangiku said "I mean what better way to torture your friends without publicly stressing or embarrassing them?"

"True," Rukia said.

"Isn't that a game more for at night?" Orihime asked.

"And for girls?" Ichigo added.

"Yes and yes. But it's more fun when your fully awake and with boys," Rangiku chimed. "So who's in?"

There was silence. Everyone was a little iffy on the subject.

"Well I'll play I guess," Momo said. After all Rangiku was her friend and she couldn't leave her hanging.

"Yay," Rangiku squealed and glomped Momo off Toshiro's lap (for those who don't know glomp means tackle hug).

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled at the larger women crushing his legs and Momo in a hug.

"What?" Rangiku asked innocently.

"Your crushing my legs, and Momo!" Toshiro yelled kicking her off him and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Matsumoto yelled hitting the floor "That was mean!" She said giving Toshiro a pouting face.

Meanwhile Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime were laughing like there was no tomorrow

"Owww!" Momo squealed. No one had noticed that when Rangiku had fallen she had brought the smaller girl with her and smothered her with her chest.

"Oh shit! Sorry Momo!" Toshiro called down to his girlfriend. Climbing down to help her up.

"My bad Momo!" Rangiku apologized scrambling off her.

"No offense Rangiku," Momo said panting once Rangiku was off her "But you weight a ton!"

Everyone was now laughing even Rangiku. Momo was silent for a few moments then started to laugh herself. After a few minutes they all calmed down and chatted for about and hour, that's when Renji complained he was hungry and Orihime decided to cook breakfast. Once she was out of the room everyone scrambled to find a hiding place, in fear of her latest concoction. Except Rangiku who scoffed the stuff down.

"Wow Orihime! This stuff tastes soooo good! What is it?!" asked Rangiku taking another bite of the brown food (I know what ur thinking, but I swear it's not poop).

"Thanks Rangiku! It's oatmeal with corn syrup and chocolate sauce, I also added flour for texture," giggled Orihime. Suddenly a gagging sound could be heard from the closet.

"Hmmm," Rangiku said as she got up and made her way to the closet door. She waited a few moments before yanking the door open. Renji and Ichigo did a face plant. "You guys fail at hiding," laughed Rangiku.

"Oh there you are Renji, Ichigo. Why were you in the closet?" asked a befuddled Orihime.

"Ummm… uhhhhh..," stuttered Ichigo, half panicked that Orihime would figure out why and hate him, and half panicked cause he knew he'd be forced to eat that stuff. Which I might add actually looked like shit just pulled out of the septic field because of the corn syrup and cocoa powder spilling out of it.

"Never mind, hey come try this!" squealed Orihime.

Needless to say the others were found and forced to eat the shit look alike. Finally, though it was time for the group to split and head home. Momo packed her stuff and slipped on her brown winter jacket and grey boots.

"Thanks for the sleepover Rangiku," she said to her friend as Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, and her made there way to the door.

"No sweat girl. To be honest that was the most _eventful _sleepover I've ever had," snickered Rangiku. Momo shot her a flushed and dark glare. Rangiku smiled at her and gave her a encouraging pat on the back.

"Well, I better get going I don't need my folk's on my tail cause I'm late getting home," sighed Momo.

"Same here Momo. My brother will be worried," Orihime said encouragingly to her friend.

The group each hugged Rangiku (except for the guy's) and took off in there own perspective directions toward there homes. Although Orihime had joined Momo on her walk to Rangiku's. She decided to walk with Ichigo after he invited her to join him. Renji and Rukia lived near by but in the opposite direction of Momo's house. It seemed at first Momo would be on her own on this chilly morning. However she forgot about a certain white hair boy that lived next door to her.

R & R plez!

_-Nyrababe_


	13. Chapter 13

Guess what I'm updating! Yay!!! For the record I used precious study time for my English report to do this so enjoy or I'll send Toshiro's cold temper your way! ^^

"Momo! Wait up!" Hinamori turned around to see Toshiro coming strait at her waving his hand to get her attention.

"What is it shiro?" Momo asked.

"Don't tell me you were just going to leave without me?" Toshiro asked blandly.

"Uhhhh..," Momo replied. Completely oblivious to the fact until now that Toshiro and her lived next door.

"Oh, jeeze Momo. How do you remember to keep your head on strait?"

"Hey! Shut your rude mouth!" Momo squealed. Earning her a chuckle for Toshiro.

"Never mind. Come on let's get going." Toshiro said grabbing Momo's hand and pulling her along.

The walk home was eerily quiet, with a few comments and questions for the two, but not much conversation. When they got to their homes they said their good-byes and went the respective path's.

Momo jogged up the walkway to her house and upon entering was greeted by the warm scent of cookies (I can't think of a better entrance then that!).

"Mom I'm home, and is that *sniff* cookies I smell?!" Momo exclaimed, stripping off her jacket and sprinting to the kitchen.

"Hi Momo, dear. I made your favorite! Plum jam-jam cookies! (I think jam-jam cookies taste nasty but that is just Me. Note: I'll explain what they are at the end of this chapter)" Momo's mom said cheerfully.

"Thanks! No wonder you make so much money at the store!" Momo chimed. Momo's mother was a single mom, she had divorced her father when Momo was only 5. Her mother had taken her while her father had taken Mom's older brother's.

Since Momo's mother owned a popular and successful bakery she had to pay her father for child support, since the boy's still lived with there father. Her brothers names were: Ty, Dan, and Eric. Ty was 22, still at home. Dan was 19, still at home. And Eric was 17.

Eric was the only one that paid any heed to Momo. Occasionally, he even e-mail her. The other 2 resented her because they blamed her for there parent's divorce. But they never even came around so they left Momo alone and she left them alone.

"Can I have one please?" Momo whined.

"Over course you can honey. Once you stop tracking you dirty shoes over our expensive HARD WOOD FLOORS!!!" Ms. Hinamori exclaimed.

"Oh, shit sorry Momo!" Momo squealed. Yanking off her boot's.

"Pardon me? What did you just say! I swear Momo Silvia Hinamori (I made up her last name… don't judge me)! If I heard what I think I heard come out of you mouth young lady…!" Ms. Hinamori said shaking the wooden batter covered spoon she held.

"Eeep!" Momo squeaked. Taking off up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. _Maybe now's not the time to ask for a cookie…_

Walking over to her bed Momo noticed her orange tabby cat streaching after a heavy sleep.

"Sorry Simba. Didn't mean to bug you but then again this is **my **room," She said plopping down beside the cat and pulling him on to her lap.

_Sigh. The weekend sure went by fast…_Momo thought. She let her mind wander for a short while. _So much happened. _Stopping on that touched she touched her lips lightly thinking about the kiss Toshiro and her had shared.

Then she was pulled out of that thought by the planting of a very large snowball on her window. Causing our favorite girl to do a face plant on her floor in surprise. As for the cat… well it learned to fly… strait into Momo's closet.

"What he hell???" Momo shouted. Opening the widow and earning herself a snowball in the face.

"Oh snap! Sorry Momo!" Called Rangiku from the front yard. She wore a magenta coat and tan winter boots.

"Rangiku! What are you doing?" Momo yelled down to her friend while rubbing snow off her now half frozen nose.

"Well, see after you guys left I was all alone and I didn't want to bother Gin cause he's busy studying for exams and... hey do I smell cookies?"

"No changing the subject," Momo retorted.

"Oh well see I wanna play so lets have a snow ball fight!" Rangiku yelled.

"A snowball fight?" Momo repeated to herself. It sounded like fun, she hadn't had a good snowball fight since she was 12.

"Yeah, so you wanna? Rukia, Ichigo and them will be here any minute!

"Hmmm.. Ok I'll be down in a sec!" Momo called. She slammed her window shut and grabbed her stuff. Threw it on and headed outside.

Well don't say I don't love you people. So there's your next chapter. And FYI: jam-jam cookies are sugar cookies with jam inside. Oh, and The rivertown down and dirty thing will be available when I can create a good spin off. K'ay. I'm saying that cause I get a lot of questions about that.


	14. Chapter 14

It's meeeeeee! Srry I have not updated lately. Exams and nearly failing math and all that jazz (why have you betrayed me numbers!?). So anyway… I'm a beta reader now!!!! Yosh! BTW I'll repeat that later on in the middle of this chapter cause I know half the people reading this don't read me magical words of randomness here.

Momo ran out into the frosty morning to greet her friends who were all waiting for her. But Rangiku wasn't there.

"Momo!"

Hinamori turned her head to be greeted once again, by her red haired friend with a big fat snowball.

"Rangiku!" Momo screamed at her friend chucking the ice ball at her now running-for-dear-life-while-laughing-like-a-madman friend.

Needless to say it didn't take long for the snow to start flying at who ever happened to be the sucker in their line of fire. The teams were Girls vs. Boys. At first it seemed the boys would win, however when Momo's _female _Black lab started jumping on the boys trying to eat the snowballs well…. Lets just say the boys got served.

However, reality as cruel as it is, Renji just _happened _to have brought his paintball gun and end up shooting snow balls through THAT thing.

The result of the fight? One Orihime with a red puffy face, one Rukia threatening to castrate Renji, one Rangiku high off giggling, one Momo with tears in her eyes from laughing, one Renji terrified for his you-know-whats, one Ichigo with a nose bleed from a face plant in a snow bank, and one Toshiro with a dirty look on his face.

"Momo!" Hinamori turned to see her hazel eyed mother calling her from he step.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Come inside and get some cookies and hot cocoa, and we'll also get you friend something for his nose," she replied entering the house.

"Hey guys want som-," she was answered when she turned to be greeted by a group of wide eyed, drooling teenagers.

"Well I guess that answers that question."

(I'm a beta reader now for all those evil people who didn't read my magical words of randomness at the top there)

24 cookies and 11 cups of hot chocolate later. The teens were Relaxed in Momo's room.

"Uhgg, I'm so full.." Renji moaned

"Fool, that's what you get for eating 6 cookies and 2 glasses of hot chocolate," Rukia retorted, not feeling much better then Renji.

"Look at those to," Toshiro stated reffuring to Orihime and Rangiku _**who were still going.**_

"I can't shiro, because I'm afraid if I do I'll puke," Momo said suppressing a giggle.

"Hey… what's so funny?" Rangiku asked, still munching.

"Oh nothing," Momo stated tiredly.

Rangiku just shrugged and went back to her cookies.

"Momo your moms a great cook!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's a baker," Momo said as pround as a cookie stuffed Momo could manage.

"Lucky!" Was her reply from everyone in the room.

Yay! You like? You don't like? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Guess who!

Momo grumbled under her breath as she attempted to tighten the bow on her gift box. After on last attempt she threw her hands into the air and yelled frustrated. She glared at the box tempted to just throw it at the wall. The only thing preventing her from doing so was the small glass dove beneath the red wrapping and gold failed bow.

Momo sighed trying to relax her frustrated nerves. Ever since she was a little girl Momo's mother had collected doves. She had many little dove trinkets decorating the house. Especially this time of year. And during a walk downtown she had seen this little beauty in a shop window.

Momo looked to her left to see the other gift's decorating her bedroom floor. A green and silver gift held a container full of gingerbread cookies shaped like chappy's for Rukia. A red and orange gift bearing a Basketball for Ichigo. Next to it a rather long red and black box contained a Skate board for Renji. The Next gift was for Orihime with a green wrapper and gold ribbon held a beautiful lilac dress with pink ribbons tied to the hips. The next gift had been quiet hard to decide on. Momo had tossed around a few idea's but came to the conclusion that a sterling silver friendship bracelet was perfect for Rangiku.

Momo smiled at the memory of the day they met. If it weren't for Rangiku she might not have friends like she did now. A fated meeting is how Rangiku liked to put it. Momo wasn't the kind of girl to believe in fate to many peoples surprise. However she did believe Rangiku's words were true. In all reality she wasn't sure they would hit off as well as they did from the third person view.

But they did, and that's what mattered. Momo recalled hearing the quote somewhere 'it is not what is different from us that scares us, it's what's the same that does'.

Now any sane person would argue that point. All through history that point has been proven wrong. Racism was the very name used for it in some cases. But Momo had learned from her grandmother before she passed away that not all these quotes were to be taken so to compare a great number of people. Only the heart of individuals.

Mentally sighing, she looked at the remaining presents and her heart fluttered slightly. The last present had white snowflake wrapping and a glittery ice blue bow. Within its carefully pieced packaging lay a gift for Toshiro.

Momo's eyes glittered at the thought of him opening the gift and she pictured his reaction. Her heart jumped at the thought and a wave of energy and moral swept over her giving her the energy to continue on her wrapping.

Glancing at the clock before attempting to wrap her mother gift again she mentally noted the time. It's was 7:00pm and in half an hour the gang was going to show up to unwrap gifts with her and her mother. Now most family's would protest this, there children going to a friends for Christmas instead of spending time at home.

Orihime lived alone so spending Christmas at Hinamori's sounded much better then being alone. Ichigo's father was okay as long at he was back at 10. Renji's parents didn't care what he did. Rukia's brother was out of town and she had no parents so she was in the same boat as Orihime. Rangiku's parents didn't want her to leave but when they got a call from Rangiku's aunt that she was going into labour with her second born, they made an exception. Toshiro lived next door so there wasn't much problem.

Giving a light tug to secure the knot on the bow Momo smiled and gave a happy nod admiring her work. Looking at her work she realized she was in no shape for the party.

Looking at her current outfit she winced. A to big grey T-shirt with multiple coffee stains and several mystery stains coupled with baby barf colored sweats. Oh ya, she needed to change. Walking over to her closet with a little hop in her step he pulled out a chocolate brown sweater that hugged her curves and bust lightly with royal blue flare low-rise pants. And to top the seasonal flare and cute Santa hat.

Switching into her choice of clothing she slipped on her chocolate brown slippers and carried her gifts down stairs and placed them beneath the tree. Just as she had done so the door bell rang softly.

"I'll get it!" Momo called into the house to her mother in the kitchen.

Jogging to the door she opened it to greet 6 smiling faces.

"Trick or treat," Renji said enthusiastically with a bright smile. Said expression was quickly wiped of his face when he was smacked by Ichigo up side the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted at his attacker.

"You idiot! Your suppose to say merry Christmas! Not trick or treat! That's Hallowen!" Ichigo retaliated.

"So you didn't need to smack me!"

Momo smiled and sweat dropped at the two males arguing.

I'm gonna throw a real twist in next chapter so don't kill me cause this took so long! I lost my last USB that held all my data for my fanfictions.


	16. Chapter 16

I know this took to long I'm sorry! To my faithful readers of whom have endured my terribly slow updating, I thank you and salute your patience which is like that of a saint's. To those which have review my work and sent messages I assure you your patronage has not be in vain. I'm thrilled every time I receive a review and hope to continue receiving them. Now without further adieu let's get on with it!

After the little spat on her doorstep Momo, Ichigo, and Renji all entered the living room after removing their outerwear. Momo briskly instructed the two males to place their gift's under the tree for when the other's arrived while she went to get some snack's and hot chocolate from the kitchen. Upon entering the room Momo's mother was striding around in the kitchen baking a cake that Hinamori had been told was called a Yule Log, it had been a new addition to her mothers Christmas menu this year and had received high praise from customers. Grabbing the plate of assorted Christmas cookies Momo left her mom to her work and re-entered the living room.

"Oh wow those smell great Momo," Renji complimented at the lovely arrangement of decorative cookies.

"Thanks Renji, mom made them except for the macaroons I made those," Momo beamed at the compliment her and her mother had received.

"Nice," Renji replied "and your welcome."

"By the way Momo I like the way you guys decorated your house," Ichigo stated looking at the tree in particular.

The house was indeed decorated appropriately. The lawn was simple enough with a few lawn ornaments as her mother had learned that this area was very prone to bad blizzards and she feared they would be badly damaged. However the windows had lights and paper snowflakes pasted to them. Momo had made them with Rukia, Rangiku, and Orihime one day before the schools closed. Consequently, Rukia's skills with scissors where much better then her skills at drawing, not that Momo would say that aloud.

Inside the house was laced with Red, gold, silver, and green ribbons and ornaments of all different styles. Some from around the world as her mother got many gift's for doing favour's for customers, or neighbours. The tree was real as both her and her mother were extremely opposed to fakes tree's, irregardless of how much safer they supposedly were. It was strung with popcorn, tinsel, ornaments that were not glass bulbs. But actually of crafts Momo had done when she were a girl, or of charms and special meaning to Momo and her mother.

" It's a real tree right?" Ichigo asked.

Momo nodded her head in confirmation. "Do you have a real tree Ichigo?"

"No," he bluntly stated, sounding just a tad wistful "My family run's a home clinic so it's not safe, or sanitary according to the board of medicine to have a real tree. We make do with a fake one."

"I see," Momo noted.

A knock was heard at the front door and a cheerful 'yoo-hoo' was heard from 2 cheery red headed females. Momo decided to play along.

"Who's there?" She called out to the people outside her home, knowing very well who they were.

"I give you 3 guesses little girl and 3 clues. One, I wear a red and white suit. Two, I have white hair. Three, I have a present for you all!"

"Uncle Wilfred?" Momo baited.

"OMG you have an uncle named Wilfred? Ahahahahahaha! Seriously?" The voice laughed.

"Twice removed," Momo answered.

"Apparently not removed enough," the voice mumbled "Guess again!"

"Hmmm I don't know I'll just have to look and see," Momo giggled, not expecting what she was to see next.

Outside was the rest of her friends which was expected. Rukia was in her Navy blue knee length dress with black leggings and dark blue boots that matched her black overcoat. Orihime had a light purple jacket with cream boots and a pair of whit pants and a cream ski hat. Rangiku had a similar jacket but in pink and she wore sneakers with no hat but she did have red mittens. What she hadn't seen coming was Toshiro.

He stood there with a grumpy look on his face wearing a Santa suit and hat.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

…_..omg, he looks so cute! Admiringly I did not see this coming but I'm not complaining!_

A light blush was noticeable on the young silver hair boy's face.

" Bet you didn't see that coming!" Rangiku giggled.

"No I did not," replied Momo suppressing a giggle.

"Rangiku, I'm gonna kill you later," Toshiro growled in obvious discomfort at wearing such a odd outfit.

"Toshiro! Come on you can't kill Rangiku on Christmas!" Hinamori giggled moving to allow the guest's inside.

After the girls had moved to the closet to take off there outerwear Momo leaned toward his ear and said softly. "Besides I you look really cute."

A blush rose to her cheek's at saying such a thing. Toshiro turned to look at her and their gaze locked for a moment before it caught her lip's in a small kiss, brief, but long enough to leave her wanting more.

After removing her boots the couple entered the living room to her the girls had already placed their gift's under the tree. Noticing Toshiro's outfit Renji acquired a large smile.

"Hey Santa I didn't know you were coming!" Renji joked.

Toshiro sent him a death glare and took a seat on the couch. Renji thought he poke a little farther.

"Hey Santa want me to sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas?"

Toshiro's face went red and his anger at the man came off in waves. Grabbing Mom's arm he pulled her onto his lap.

"Sorry seat's taken," he retaliated.

"Damn,"

The entire room was laughing their butt's off at the young silver boy's expense at his rage.

After a snack of baked treat's the teen's decided that now was the time to open gift's. However as the were just handing out the gift's a knock came from the door. Momo was puzzled. Looking at her friends she could tell they were all here. Rangiku looked quizzled to which meant it couldn't have been her boyfriend showing up. The knock resounded through the door again, deciding to see who it was she walked to the door.

_Strange…I'm not expecting anyone…Ichigo's dad maybe? Or possibly Toshiro or Rangiku's parents?_

Their was a good chance. Opening the door Momo did not expect for the life of her what she now saw, or better yet _who _she saw standing in her door way, wrapped up in a warm scarf and chocolate colour coat.

_W-w-what?_

"Hello Momo, it's good to see you again, I missed you," said none other then Izuru Kira.

Correct me if I spelled his name wrong please

_-Nyrababe_


End file.
